Operation Family
by Outlawqueenislife
Summary: The second story to Operation Claire. Kind of have to read the first one to understand the sequel. Claire must break the curse that turned back time and made everyone think the first curse had just broken. Can she save her family and the rest of Storybrooke?
1. Chapter 1

"You're my mom." Before Regina can think the door opens. Emma, Charming and Snow are standing before them. The girl standing next to Regina looks terrified. For some strange reason the former queen has a strong urge to pull the girl close and comfort her. But she doesn't.

"Regina, you need to come with us." Emma says. "To the station."

"No." The girl says firmly. "You aren't taking her anywhere. You're under a curse!"

"No. The curse has broken, the curse this women cast." Charming answers.

"You just don't remember! This has already happened! It's been years and now we're all a family!" Claire cries. This was going to be harder than even she could have imagined. She had never seen the Charmings look so angry.

"What are you talking about?" Emma demands. "Who are you?"

"My name is Claire. I'm Regina's daughter." The teen tries to explain. "I can prove it." With that Claire closes her eyes and waits for the familiar feeling to take over. The white light shoots from her hand. The others watch in amazement as Claire's magic takes over and lifts her from the ground. "See, Emma, you helped me learn how to do that."

"If you really are Regina's daughter...then who may I ask is your father?" Snow asks curiously. Claire lowers herself back to the ground.

"Robin Hood." She answers before adding. "But he's not here yet. He's still in the Enchanted Forest, he didn't get to Storybrooke until the second curse."

"You set off a second curse!" Charming accuses glaring at Regina. Claire sighs in frustration.

"Okay, you're missing the point." Claire interrupts before a full on fight can break out. "I need to speak with my mother."

"She's dangerous." Emma replies. Claire shakes her head. Even if her mother was still in a bad place Claire didn't fear her. Not in the slightest. And besides, right now Regina was powerless. "Claire, she has to be locked up. Not just for her safety but for everyone else's." Knowing she only had one option left, Claire takes her mother's hand and they disappear. Claire The destination Claire had chosen was far too obvious and it was only a matter of time before the others found them. The vault looks exactly the same, which is a strange comfort to Claire. She begins searching rapidly. Regina watches but doesn't say anything. Claire keeps tearing through stuff until she finds it. The letter Cora had written. She grins victoriously before giving it to her mother.

"What's this?" Regina asks taking the parchment.

"Proof." Claire says hopefully. Claire knew this could go wrong and her mother could hate her even more. She watches Regina's face as she reads the note. Tears fill her eyes as she realizes that Claire was telling the truth. Regina looks up, finally meeting her daughter's eyes. She starts shaking, indicating that the crying was about to get a lot heavier. Without a second thought Claire hugs her mother tightly and starts to cry as well. She had done it. She'd found her mom. She knew it was only the beginning, but things would be much easier if had her mother by her side.

"Mommy." Claire breathes.

"I...I don't know what to say." Regina admits pulling back a little. "I wish I remembered…"

"We'll figure it out." Claire promises. "Oh and...don't be mad because it was the only way I could find you and….well….Cora's here." She watches her mother's expression change, not to anger but to fear.

"Here? As in Storybrooke!?" Regina gasps. Claire nods. "Claire, you have to stay away from her."

"She got me to you." Claire reminds her mother. Regina nods.

"My mother is a very manipulative woman. I won't risk it. Promise me you'll stay away from her. At least until we can figure things out." Claire nods.

"I promise." With that Claire leans back into her mother's embrace. She knew that her mother wasn't a touchy feely person normally. Especially in this point in her life. But Regina doesn't hesitate to hug her daughter back. Claire had missed this even though for her it hadn't been that long since she's gotten her mother's comfort.

To Regina and Claire's surprise, no one had came to the vault all night to find them. When they awaken in the morning, however, the sound of the casket being moved causes them both to worry. Claire had helped Regina get her magic working, but Regina didn't want to have to use it. Claire had done her best to explain how much Regin had changed, and how she had even used light magic. Regina wanted that, she wanted her family back and so she was trying to be better.

"Mom?" A voice calls. Henry. Claire almost runs to hug her brother, but remembers that he doesn't know who he is. "Mom?" He rounds the corner to see his mother sitting closely to Claire, almost protectively.

"Henry." Regina smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"Is this her?" He asks gesturing toward Claire. Claire picks up on his jealousy right away. Some things were obviously the same. Regina nods, absentmindedly smiling at her daughter.

"Yes, this is Claire." Regina answers.

"You should turn yourself in." Henry says changing the subject. "Then they won't try to kill you."

"No!" Claire exclaims. "How could you say that!?"

"I know her better than you do." Henry answers furiously.

"No. You don't." Claire growls rising. She suddenly feels protective of her mother. "All you see is evil. If you really knew her you'd see the good in her."

"Claire." Regina says softly. She places a hand on her daughter's shoulder, which instantly calms the teen down. "It's okay."

"You can't leave me." Claire replies with a quivering lip. "I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can." Regina insists. "I know you can."

"Emma is waiting outside." Henry says. Regina nods and begins to follow her son before stopping and turning back to her daughter. She pulls Claire into a tight embrace. Claire sobs, knowing she'd have to figure this out on her own. Her mother was going to jail, her father was in a different realm and the rest of her family didn't know who she was.

"You're going to be just fine. I believe in you." Regina says.

"I don't want to loose you again." Claire cries.

"You won't. I'll be back soon, until then, you are going to have to find a way to get everyone's memories back. And remember, stay away from Cora." Claire nods and watches as Regina leaves. She sighs, wondering how she was supposed to complete this impossible task alone.

 **A/N Predictions? Suggestions? -Kaila**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Swan couldn't deny that she felt sorry for locking Regina up. Not because she liked Regina, but because she had seen the devastation on Claire's face. Even if what the young girl was saying seemed sketchy, Emma didn't want her to be alone. She was a kid. So the Charmings had done what they always do, took pity. They all but forced Claire to stay with them. If things had been normal Claire would have loved to spend time with them, but things weren't normal and she didn't want this. She just wanted to fix things. If only her father was here, maybe he'd be able to help.

"Do you want some soup?" Snow asks sitting beside Claire on the sofa. Claire shakes her head. After a moment of silence, Snow speaks again. "Did Regina and I really make amends?"

"You did." Claire answers shortly.

"Tell me." Snow presses in a begging tone. Claire looks at her step sister, looking for any sign that Snow was getting her memories back, but there was none. Maybe this was what she had to do, she had to GIVE them their memories.

"I don't know all the details," Claire admits. "But after Henry started coming around, you all did too. She saved you all on numerous occasions and I think deep down, you both just wanted a loving family. When Regina and Robin found me, I wanted nothing to do with them at first. I hurt my mother deeply. After a while I called and asked for another chance, which they quickly gave. My mother came to you and apologized for everything that had happened. I found out some of what my mother did in her past and I ran. To you. You helped me realize that she may have made mistakes but she was trying to make up for them and turning away from her was not the answer. Snow….you and my mother got to be close again. You had the relationship you always wanted." Snow stares at the young girl, knowing she wasn't lying or trying to manipulate her.

"I wish I remembered." Snow says sadly. _Yeah, me too._ Claire thinks to herself.

It was about midnight when Claire wakes up screaming, knowing something was wrong. She had to get to Regina. She could feel it in her gut...the same feeling she felt before the curse. Emma and the Charmings come running in to see what happened and Claire begs them to take her to the station. Despite the hesitation, none of them could calm the teen. They all knew taking her to see Regina would be the only way. They'd show her that everything was okay and that Regina was not in any sort of danger. Unfortunately for them...they were wrong. Gold had marked her. The wraith would be coming after her. Once they decide to send it through the portal they attempt to send Henry and Claire to Ruby but Claire flat out refused.

"I'm staying here." She'd said with such authority that no one dare argued. When the figure came the managed to force it into the portal, but not before it pulled Claire in too. Regina screams as she watches her daughter be pulled into another realm. She wasn't letting her go alone.

"Regina no!" Emma commands. "Think about Henry."

"Take care of him." Regina replies before jumping in after her daughter.

They land with a thud. Surprisingly though, they were both okay. Claire looks around at the unfamiliar place before realizing, she's in the Enchanted Forest, which was where her father was. She wasn't sure if that made her hopeful or terrified or maybe both. Her parents were destined to be together but that didn't mean it was going to be easy and it didn't mean either of them would listen to her.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks pulling Claire from her thoughts.

"I think so." Claire answers with a small smile. "We should get a move on though, find somewhere safe." Regina nods and they rise to their feet. They start making their way through the woods, Claire assumed they were going to Regina's palace. Would people recognize her as the Evil Queen? Claire prayed that they wouldn't and that they could get back to Storybrooke. Then she realized, maybe no one wanted them back. No one would be fighting for them like they had when it was Emma and Snow that went through. Henry had told Claire, that Regina had helped save them.

"STOP!" A voice calls. Claire and Regina turn to see a man with an arrow. A merry man who Claire didn't know. "You're coming with me." Claire turns to Regina and silently tells her that they should listen to him. Claire knew Regina's first instinct would be to use magic and turn this archer to ash but Claire knew better. Besides, if her hunch was right, this man would lead the two to Robin and Roland. Regina looks at her daughter's pleading face and sighs in agreement, mentally noting that she was going soft.

They walk for quite some time before they arrive at a camp. The man tells them in a threatening voice to stay put. They do as they're told even though Claire knows how much it pisses her mother off. After what feels like forever the man comes back and behind him was…

"Claire! Regina!"

"Dad!" Claire exclaims rushing forward and throwing herself into her father's arms before bursting into tears. He remembered, he knew who she was. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh my darling, what happned?" He asks stroking her hair as he hugs her tightly.

"Some sort of time curse. No one in Storybrooke remembers, they think the first curse just broke." Claire explains pulling out of the hug and turning to her mother. "Mom, she didn't know who I was."

"Wait...you're Claire's father?" Regina asks, everything about this man seemed so familiar to her and yet….she didn't know him.

"Regina…." Robin says in shock. Before he can say anything else a small shape runs past him and wraps himself around Regina's legs.

"Mama!" Roland exclaims happily. Regina looks down and tries to reamin calm. Claire's heart breaks when she sees her mother had no idea who this boy is.

"Roland...uhm….Mama is….well…" Robin attempts to explain.

"You don't know me?" The youngin asks sadly. Claire steps in and picks her brother up.

"It's okay Ro, we're going to fix this." She says, this time with much more hope than before.

"Yes," Regina says suddenly. She wants this, she wants her family, she wants to remember. "We will."


	3. Chapter 3

Claire could tell how hard it was for Robin. He remembered what their life had been like but Regina didn't. She felt drawn to him sure, and she knew from the letter that she'd at one time loved him, but it wasn't the same. It took every ounce of Robin not to pull his wife in his arms and tell her everything would be alright, but he couldn't.

"Dad?" Claire whispers. Everyone else had retired in the tents for the night, but Robin was sitting alone at the fire. "You okay?" He's tempted to lie and say yes but he won't do that with his daughter.

"No really." He admits. Claire lies her head on his shoulder. "It's better, now that you two are here."

"We'll fix this, right?" Claire asks sounding unsure.

"We will." Robin says even though he knows he's promising a lot. "How are you doing, darling?"

"It was so hard." Claire sniffles. "I felt so alone, none of them knew who I was and I love them all. Mom, she's trying and I think she's getting used to me, but it's not like before. It's just not fair."

"Oh my sweet daughter." Robin says hugging his daughter. "Just remember, your mother loves you, even if she doesn't know it."

"I'm so glad you didn't lose your memories." Claire sighs. "I guess it was just the people in Storybrooke."

"Claire, how did you even get to the town?" Robin asks. Claire gulps, her father would not be happy to hear about her encounter with Cora. But she had to tell him, he had to know everything so he could help her.

"Cora found me. I woke up in Amelia's house...she did it. She set off the curse." Claire explains. "I found a spell book and the next thing I knew Cora was there telling me that Amelia had magic."

"Wow." Robin says in surprise. "Did she hurt you? Cora?" Claire shakes her head.

"No, actually she helped me." Claire tells him.

"You have to stay away from her." Robin warns. Claire laughs a little. It still surprised her how alike he parent were.

"That's what Mom said." Robin smiles at his daughter.

"See, she's still trying to protect you."

"I miss her." Claire whispers with a tear rolling down her cheek. Robin sighs and hugs his daughter a little tighter.

"Me too." Unknow to the pair, Regina had heard the whole thing. She felt so guilty that she couldn't remember any of this. Robin clearly loved her, and her daughter seemed to worship her and not because she had been a queen. And then there was the little boy who warmed her heart and had called her Mama. But for her, the only family she knew was Henry and that hadn't gone over too well. She knew they had to get back to Storybrooke, they had to help everyone get their memories back. Why was she worried about them? Why did she care? She didn't know, but she felt it, somewhere in her chest. Love.

The next morning Claire is able to get her magic to connect a mirrors. She used the compact mirror in her pocket to channel the mirror in the Charmings living room. Emma was the first to hear her. She looked almost afraid but she didn't leave.

"Regina? Claire?" Emma gasps. "Where...are you?"

"They're in our land!" Charming exclaims coming into view.

"We need help getting home." Claire tells them.

"Why would we help you?" Charming asks. Claire sighs, momentarily forgetting that they still hated Regina and didn't know Claire.

"Mom?" Henry asks pushing his way in. "Mom! You're alive!" Regina smiles, he had been worried about her.

"Henry!" Roland calls trying to grab the mirror out of his sister's hand. "Clairey I want to see Henry!"

"Uh...hi?" Henry says confused.

"He doesn't member either!?" The little boy cries in exasperation.

"Wait...did her just say remember?" Emma asks. "You were telling the truth?" Claire reminds herself not to hold this against Emma. It was crazy to believe. Claire looks to her father for help. He smiles at her encouragingly before stepping in.

"She is, Robin of Locksley, I too would be grateful for help returning to your land." He says. Charming gasps and Henry grins, clearly excited to meet Robin Hood.

"Uhm, what, what should we do?" Emma asks dumbfounded.

"Find my mother." Regina says.

"Cora is here!?" Snow gasps from the background.

"She is." Claire confirms. "And she might be our only chance at getting home and getting you all your memories back."

Once the Charmings agree to find Cora and to help them, the waiting game begins. They were to speak again in twelve hours on the dot so that they would be sure the Charmings would be home. Claire was hopeful, even if her parents didn't want to trust Cora. Claire knew this was their only option and she hoped her grandmother would come through. Maybe this time she meant it, maybe she'd use this opportunity to have a relationship with her daughter and her daughter's family.

At exactly 7:00 Claire uses the mirror again and contacts Henry. He tells them that Cora was opening a portal, though he gave no clues at to how. Robin and Roland were beyond happy to return home, and hopefully get their family back.

"Dad?" Claire asks him quietly. "What if she never remembers?" Claire asks. She was still a little hurt at how happy her mother had been to see Henry in the mirror when Claire and Roland had been right there.

"Then we'll make new memories, she'll fall in love with me all over again and she'll take the chance to get to know you again." Robin answers. Claire smiles even though she knew it'd be alot harder then her dad made it sound.

"Claire?" the teen looks up to see her mother standing there. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" Robin gives Claire a little shove, telling her to go. She felt a little guilty, knowing how much Robin wanted to spend time with his wife. But she also wanted this opportunity to have some time with her mom. Claire finally nods and follows her mother into the woods.

"You have his smile." Regina comments softly. Claire fights the urge to grin.

"I do." She says instead. "Do you like my smile?" Regina chuckles.

"You mean do I like your father's smile." She catches on. "I must says, it's irresistible and all three of you, Roland must have inherited it too. Other than that...I have to admit you look just like I did when I was your age."

"Everyone says I could be your twin." Claire smiles. "I take it as a complement." Regina chuckles again.

"I'm sorry that you feel like I don't love you." Regina says growing serious. "It's not something I'm good at, but I do, I can feel it."

"I know." Claire says softly. "I just wish you remembered how much you loved ALL of us."

"Robin...he's special, I know it. I seen the tattoo, and given time I know I could easily love him. It...scares me." Regina admits sheepishly.

"You told me once that loving him was easy. I think you said it must be a soulmate thing." Claire remineses.

"Love and easy are not two words I'd use in the same sentence." Regina smirks.

"Not now." Claire agrees. "But you'll get there." Regina looks at her daughter and smile in adoration. She has the urge to hug the girl again and this time she doesn't fight it.


	4. Chapter 4

When they came through the portal Henry sees his mother holding tightly to Claire. It makes him strangely jealous. She was HIS mom. He knew he was being unfair, considering he all he'd done in the past year is push Regina away and see her as the evil queen. But he didn't want her to have another child, or two. The little boy that came through with them seemed to be attached to his mom too.

"Are you alright?" Regina asks looking at Claire and Roland. Claire nods and Roland smiles.

"We're fine, Mommy." The little boy confirms. "That was fun!"

"Mommy?" Snow asks looking at the Hoods.

"Snow." Robin smiles before remembering that she didn't know who he was.

"You must be Robin Hood." The princess guesses. The thief nods.

"That I am."

"Sorry to end this reunion but we need to find where Cora went." Charming says suddenly. "After opening the portal she fled."

"She went to our house." Claire answers with certainty.

"OUR house?" Henry asks speaking for the first time. "It's not your house. It's me and mom's house."

"Henry!" Regina and Emma both exclaim. The young boy looks at them in surprise and regret. He hadn't meant to snap but his jealousy got the best of him. He mutters a half hearted apology.

"We should go." Charming says breaking the awkward silence that had started to spread.

"No." Regina protests. "I don't think that's the best plan. Maybe I should go on my own."

"I'm going with you." Claire tells her mother firmly.

"Claire, we talked about this. Cora is dangerous and I refuse to put you in danger." Regina sighs growing a bit irritated by how stubborn her daughter was. Even though she clearly had inherited the trait from her mother.

"Yes I'm aware, but unlike you all I know what happened last time Cora showed up and trust me we want to avoid history repeating itself from the stories I heard." Robin nods in agreement even though he was terrified to let his daughter near the women who had taken her from him in the first place.

"I think I should go too." Emma pipes up. "I mean as sheriff." Regina looks unimpressed by this suggestion but decides not to argue.

Henry and Roland were left in the safety of Snow and David. Henry had protested that if Claire could go than he should be able to as well but his vote was vetoed by both his mothers. Regina still didn't like the idea of putting Robin and Claire, and even Emma, in danger but she knew she had no choice. Cora may have been a cruel and manipulative woman, but she was still Regina's mother, and Regina could only hope that her mother wouldn't screw her over again. When the five of them reach the mansion Emma starts to sneak around to the inside but Regina stops her. Saying it's silly to not only sneak into her own house but to think that Cora wouldn't notice.

"Grandmother!" Claire calls the moment the door opens. Regina shoots her daughter a warning glare but Claire ignores it. She wasn't afraid of Cora.

"Claire!" The five of them turn to see the elder witch enter. "You did it!"

"They still don't remember, well except my father and Roland." Claire tells her grandmother sadly. "How will we defeat Amelia without their memories?"

"Mother." Regina gasps. "What...how…."

"Well talk later." Cora states. "But for now….I have this." She holds up a small vile. Memory potion. "There's not enough for the town but hopefully it will be enough for your family."

"I'm not taking anything from her!" Emma exclaims. Claire looks at the blonde with a pleading look.

"I'm not sure I want to either." Regina admits. Claire nearly screams at the two. She turns to her father for help but he looks just as lost.

"My heart is in." Cora says suddenly causing Regina to look even more shocked. "Please, Regina, take the potion."

"Please." Robin begs stepping close to his wife. "I need you." She looks at his sad eyes and slowly reaches for the potion. Claire, Robin and Emma watch curiously as she takes a small amount. She staggers backward for a moment before growing tearful.

"Robin, Claire," She cries. Robin scoops her into a hug and pulls Claire to them. Claire almost cries herself as her mother holds her tightly.

"Oh my baby, I am so sorry. I don't know how I could ever forget you." Regina apologizes cupping Claire's face and kissing her forehead. "I love you both so much."

"Wait….so...it worked?" Emma asks. Regina turns to her best friend and smiles. She almost laughs at Emma's frightened face as Regina steps closer to the blonde. Regina hands her the vile but Emma doesn't take it right away. "How do I know this isn't part two of the apple turnover?"

"Because I learned my lesson." Regina answers truthfully. Emma nods and brings the container to her lips before letting the liquid slide into her mouth and down her throat. Her reaction is about the same as Regina's.

"Emma?" Claire questions. Emma smiles and pulls Claire into a hug.

"Sorry I didn't believe you, Kid." Emma says softly. Suddenly Regina snaps back to reality and turns to face her mother. Cora is surprised to see such anger and hatred in her daughter's eyes.

"You took my daughter from me!" Regina exclaims trying her best not to send a fireball at her mother. "And you took away Robin! How could you!?"

"Regina please, let me make up for it!" Cora pleads. Regina shakes her head. "We have another chance we can kill Snow for what she-"

"You will stay away from Snow!" Regina snaps. "She is my family and I will not let you hurt her or anyone else. Your chances are over."

"But-"

"She wants you to leave." Robin says pushing Regina behind him gently. Cora nods. With her heart in she doesn't threaten Robin and fight them. She can only hope that her daughter will come around.

"We should go." Emma says once Cora had poofed herself away. "Give the rest of the potion to my parents and Henry." The Hood family nods and follow the savior out the door. Before the leave the house Robin stops Regina for a moment and pulls in for a much needed kiss. She smiles against his lips.

"What was that for?" The queen asks. Her husband smiles.

"I missed you." He says simply.

"And I you." Regina grins repeating a conversation they had back in New York.

"Guys!" Emma calls. "I know you're happy to see each other and all but we kind of have a mission at hand." Claire giggles as her parents blush but proceed to follow them.

They make it to the loft in record time. Regina scoops up her youngest in a tight hug and Rolan happily exclaims how glad he is the she got her memories back. Snow and Charming were hesitant but once Emma told them it was safe they believed her. They split the rest of the portion between them and Henry. Claire waits until her brother smiles at her before tackling him in a giant hug.

"Henry!" She cheers happily. "Welcome back!"

"Claire!" Her brother smiles. "Sorry I was mean to you, again. And mom, sorry I called you the evil queen...again." His mother laughs before giving him a tight squeeze.

"Claire, were so sorry." Snow says. Claire was sick of hearing them all apologize. She was just ready to take down the person who did this. But for now, it was nice to see her family reunite. Snow was currently giving Regina a giant bear hug and Robin and Charming were talking about what had happened in the Enchanted Forest.

"Clairey, mommy remembers me." Roland grins. Claire's heart melts a little at her younger brother's innocence. She knew this was far from over and so did everyone else, but for her six year old brother everything was okay again.

"She could never REALLY forget you, Ro." Henry replies with smile.

"I love you guys." Roland smiles hugging his sister and motion for Henry to join them. Regina watches with love and pride as her three children embrace. She was so lucky. She couldn't believe that she's almost lost this. But then again this was her happy ending and as she knew, good always won. Looking at her family she knows for certain; she is 100% good.

 **A/N: Not sure if I'm going to make Regina forgive Cora or not. Also sorry it took so long to update but I'm writing another story and I've been SUPER into it lately! -Kaila**


	5. Chapter 5

After the Charmings and the Hoods all had their memories back and had time for a brief celebration, it was time to take down their new enemy. The only problem was they had no idea where Amelia had gone. Claire had called a few people back in New York pretending to be worried but they all said they hadn't seen Amelia in a while.

"So, she could be anywhere?" Henry asks. Emma puts a comforting arm around him.

"We won't let her hurt us again." Robin assures the boy. Regina nods in agreement but part of her still felt guilty. How had she not seen it coming? She should have known better than to feel safe. If she'd kept her guard up she would have seen Amelia's curse and would have been able to stop her.

"Don't blame yourself, Regina." Snow says as if reading her stepmother's thoughts. "None of us could have known."

"I did." Claire admits suddenly. "The day before the curse mom and I went to the stables, but before that I had this feeling. I didn't say anything because I assumed it was nothing and I didn't want anyone to worry. I'm sorry." The teen's vision grows blurry as she remembers how she'd just KNOWN that something was wrong. Why hadn't she told her mother sooner?

"Oh, Claire, honey this is in no way your fault." Regina replies pulling Claire to her. The others nod.

"It's Cora's fault." Charming states. "She did this."

"She also helped Claire break the curse." Henry reminds them.

"There wouldn't have been a curse if Cora hadn't taken Claire from them in the first place." Snow gently argues. Regina thinks for a moment before speaking.

"We wouldn't even be here if I hadn't cast the first curse." She says quietly. Snow places her hand over Regina's.

"Or if I had kept a secret." The pixie haired brunette throws in with a small smile hoping to brighten her stepmother's mood.

"It all would lead back to Cora, there would have been no secret if she hadn't been so...evil." Regina concludes.

"So what do we do now?" Henry asks innocently.

"We find Amelia." Robin says quickly. "We end this."

"I'll find her." Emma vows. "It might take some time but if she's in this world I promise you….I'll find this bitch."

Later that night the children were all in bed and Emma, Robin and Charming were talking about what they'd do when they did find Claire's adoptive mother. Regina notices that Snow had slipped out of the room and decided to follow her. She finds the younger women sitting on the deck lost in what appears to be sad thoughts. For a moment Regina thinks maybe Snow wants to be alone, but she knows what it's like to be alone when your upset and overthinking so she sits next to the princess.

"You alright?" The former queen asks. Snow looks up and attempts to smile but it's fake and they both know it. "What is it, Snow?"

"Neal." The blonde says sadly. "The baby." Realization hits Regina and before she can stop herself, she's hugging her stepdaughter.

"Snow, I'm so sorry, I never even thought-" Snow cuts her off.

"It's not your fault and I didn't want to say anything to David or Emma, I just...miss him." Snow sniffles against Regina's shoulder. "Now that I remember that is."

"Oh, Snow." Regina sighs knowing there's nothing she can really say to help Snow's grief. Time had turned back, Neal hadn't been born yet. She couldn't fix it no matter how deeply she wished that she could.

"Thank you." Snow says after a moment of silence. "For sitting with me I mean." Regina smiles. "If anything, at least we get back a little of the time we spent fighting." Regina chuckles and Snow joins her.

"Speaking of...the older Neal….if Cora is alive." Regina begins to say, Snow gasps.

"Then he could be too!" She finishes in excitement. "We have to tell Emma!" Regina remembers a very similar conversation in Neverland and once again she doesn't want to get Emma OR Henry's hopes up.

"NO!" Regina exclaims. "We have to be sure first. Snow, we have to keep this between us." Snow looks at her stepmother dead seriously.

"Or what you'll kill me?" The two stare at each other before they, once again, begin to laugh.

"What's all this?" Emma asks opening the door. The two smile at each other.

"Nothing." They both say.

"Well, we should head home, it's late." Emma tells her mother. Snow nods in agreement.

"Well, I suppose we'll see you tomorrow?" Snow asks Regina.

"Of course." Regina smiles following the two inside. "Bye David."

"Bye guys." The family calls. Regina turns to Robin who had came up and put his arms around her waist. She reaches up and kisses him. He smiles at her when she pulls back.

"Are you tired?" She asks her husband. He pretends to think for a moment before he pulls her toward the stairs.

"Not at all." He grins suggestively.

"Then WHY are you taking me to the bedroom?" Regina smiles mischievously.

"Well, m'lady, I think you know why." Her thief grins.

Regina is the first one awake, as usual, in the morning. She kisses Robin's forehead as she slips out of bed and puts on her robe before moving to the kitchen to make breakfast. She had just began making the french toast mix when she hears little footsteps come down the stairs. She grins when she sees the small curly haired, dimpled face, boy appear in the doorway. He rubs his eyes, still trying to finish waking up. Regina moves and scoops him into her arms and hugging him tightly.

"Mornin', Mama." The boy yawns. She laughs a little as she places him on the counter so she can continue making breakfast.

"Good morning baby." She smiles leaning over and planting another kiss on top of the curls. "Are you hungry?" The boys nods enthusiastically.

"Strafing!" He says. She grins.

"Starving." She corrects. Before Roland can reply his brother and sister both enter the kitchen. Regina swore her children could smell food from a mile away, and there father too because he followed them down the steps a moment later.

"Mama's making French Roast!" Roland exclaims in excitement.

"Toast, baby." Regina smiles warmly.

"My favorite." Robin grins moving to kiss his wife. The kids let out EWs causing their parents to laugh. "Need help?"

"You can set the table." Regina suggests. Robin kisses her once more before he grabs the plates and everything else.

"Mommy, can I have some CHOCOLATE milk?" Roland pleads. Regina can't say no to his adorable pout.

"Absolutely." She grins helping him down from the counter.

"I'll get him some." Claire volunteers. Regina sends her a thankful smile.

"In the green cup!" Roland reminds his sister urgently. Claire laughs a little, even with the time difference some things never changed. She grabs the cup for Roland and some glasses for the rest of them. Regina brings the food to the table and they all thank her gratefully.

"I missed your cooking." Claire says stuffing some breakfast in her mouth. Robin laughs.

"It was only a few days." He reminds her. She swallows.

"I know!" the teen exclaims. "It was too long!"

"I agree!" Henry answers with food in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, honey." She scolds, even though she's still smiling as he says it.

"Sorry." He oldest son mumbles. "But Claire's right, you're the best cook ever. Emma can't even boil water."

"Don't be mean." Regina laughs. "I'm sure she tries!"

"Oh she does, just ask the fire department." Henry jokes.

 **A/N: Sorry for the somewhat abrupt end! I just wanted a fluffy chapter, so here it is :) -Kaila**


	6. Chapter 6

Claire wakes up to a pounding on her window. She jumps and is about to scream for her parents when she sees who it is. Cora. She debates opening the window and then curiosity gets the best of her. She rises from her bed and allows her grandmother entrance the her room.

"Thank you Dear, I thought I'd be left outside all night." Cora chuckles. Claire remembers her mother's words and grows weary.

"What are you doing here?" She asks stepping back.

"I came to check on you." Cora replies. "I wanted to make sure everything went well with the potions."

"It did. Remember, my mother remembers you taking me from her." Claire glares. Cora looks shocked.

"Claire, I told you how sorry I am. I would do anything to take it back, you know that." Cora insists. "I have my heart back. I need your help to gain your mother's trust."

"She never will." Claire snaps. "Everytime she has in the past only left her hurt."

"It's different now, I'M different now." Cora looks sad but Claire is cautious and stays serious.

"It doesn't matter. You destroyed our family." Cora sees so much of Regina in Claire at that moment. "Mom! Dad!" Cora freezes as she hears the hurried footsteps from down the hall. Regina throws open the door and pushes Claire and Robin behind her protectively.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, just like Claire had. "Never mind I know why. But it won't work. I won't let you hurt them. Get out."

"Regina please, hear me out."

"No." Regina was determined and Cora realized she wasn't going to budge.

"When Snow killed me, I told you that you would have been enough. Those words remain true." Cora softly replies.

"That was before I knew everything I do now. You had another child, mother. A daughter who was set on destroying me because you gave her up. I've been in a dark, dark place before, but even when my heart was out of my chest I managed to love my children. I broke a God damn curse using light magic while Zelena had my heart in her possession. You can blame your actions on removing your heart but I know better." Regina is crying now. "You need to leave. I will not let you ruin what I have worked so hard to build." Cora nods sadly. As much as she wanted to prove herself worthy, she knew Regina was right.

Regina forces Claire to come to their room with them. Claire had apologized for letting Cora in but Regina had waved it off. She was just glad Claire was unharmed. Even if she had moved on, the memory of Cora ripping Daniel's heart was still very vivid to Regina. She wasn't going to take any risks this time. She wouldn't put it past her mother to trick her once more and kill one of the people who mattered most to the former queen.

"Mommy?" Claire whispers once they're back in bed. Robin's snoring softly but Claire knew her mother was still awake.

"What is it, my love?" Regina asks quietly.

"Thank you for protecting me." Claire answers. Regina smiles softly and leans over to kiss Claire's forehead.

"Just doing my job, princess. Now get some sleep." Regina tells her sleepy child who lets out a yawn in response.

The next day the adults manage to convince Claire, Henry and Roland to go out with Snow while the rest of them work on solving their current problem. Amelia. They had to find her before she struck again. Regina refused to allow her to take her family again. Amelia was going down. Regina and Robin had agreed, while it was clear that Claire was on their side, she was to stay as far away from this as possible. They didn't want her in the middle and they wanted to spare her as much pain as they could.

"What if she's hiding out here somewhere?" Charming suggests. "We should cover all our grounds."

"Good idea." Robin agrees. "Regina and I will take the forest."

"And we'll look along the beach." Emma finishes. "Let's meet back here at 5:00, make sure we hall have our phones in case we need to call for backup."

"Be careful, guys." Regina warns. "We have no idea what this woman is capable of."

After searching the woods for well over an hour, Robin and Regina hadn't found anything. They were growing frustrated. They sit down to rest for a moment when they see a trap door by the log they'd sat on.

"Should we?" Robin asks his wife. She nods. Robin lifts the wooden door carefully. The pair share a look before they follow the stairs leading into whatever was beneath this door.

"We should call Emma." Regina says but then she stops when they get to a room that was lit up. They enter to see walls of photos of Claire. They'd found Amelia's hide-out. There were also many, many, shelves of spell books. There had to be over 500 of them. Where had she gotten them?

"What is this?" Robin ask picking up a what appeared to be a blanket. It looked much like the one Emma had but this one was yellow and purple and the name stitched to it was _Claire._ "Regina...it's…." Regina takes the blanket from his hands growing emotional. This had been their daughters...this had been from them. It was probably the only thing Claire had had of her birth parents.

"We need to get David and Emma." Regina says, still clutching the knitted cloth in her hands. Robin nods and motions for her to go first.

When Robin and Regina return to the loft with Emma and David they create a plan. Amelia would probably return to her lair soon and would notice the missing blanket. They would have to catch her there but right now they needed to figure out how. The extent of her magic was unknown and Emma and Regina couldn't risk going in with no knowledge. If Amelia could literally turn back time there was no telling what else the witch was capable of.

"There is one way to find out how powerful Amelia is." Emma says hesitantly. Regina catches on quickly.

"No...no way." She says shaking her head.

"I hate the idea of going to her too." Emma assures. "But if we want to ensure the safety of this family...she could be our only option."

"Cora?!" Robin exclaims when he realizes what Emma means.

"No." Charming throws in. "It's far too dangerous."

"Regina, I know what she did to you, to all of us...but she did bring Claire back to you. She must know something, I mean she found Amelia in the first place." Emma tries to convince. Regina nods, knowing Emma was right.

"Okay, but I go alone." She reasons. "I won't allow any of the people I hold most close near her. She sees love as weakness and I won't let her use any of you against me."

"Love I don-" Regina cuts her husband off.

"I'll be fine. I have to do this." She assures. "Trust me." He nods, it wasn't her he didn't trust, it was Cora. But they were out of options and time was of essence.

"Okay, but be careful. We need you." He reminds her softly. She nods and pulls him in for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says firmly before turning to Emma. "If I'm not back in two hours then you can follow." Emma nods and they watch as Regina leaves on what could be the most dangerous mission she had ever faced.

 **A/N Oh...I am so sorry. I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated. And also...sorry for the cliff hanger. -Kaila**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry that this was abandoned for so long, and I'm sorry that I'm doing this horrible thing to you all. It's necessary for the story, however. Grab some tissues, and buckle up.**

Regina follows her instinct. Her lair was the place in this town, aside from Gold's shop, with the most magic. Her mother would be would be here. She just knew it. Regina is still hesitant to do this, but they had to stop Amelia. If there was one thing Regina would make sure of, it was that Amelia would never touch her daughter again.

"Mother!" The formerly Evil Queen calls out.

Regina opens the door to the back part of her vault. Cora is seated on top of a trunk reading one of Regina's spell books. She looks up when she sees her daughter and grins. Clearly, she knew her daughter needed her help.

"What can I do you for you, my darling?" Cora asks.

"We need your help taking Amelia down. We have to keep her away from Claire. We found her lair, and I'm worried about what she'll do next." Regina admits. "Emma and I don't know if our magic will be enough. We need darker magic."

"Of course I'll help you." Cora smiles. "I know things will be hard, but I really want a second chance. Now, why don't you grab some of Pixie Hair, and Dragon blood, we'll make a potion,"

Regina hesitates for a moment. Her mother seemed to be acting a bit strange, but Regina decides it's because she has her heart in. The mayor turns her back and moves to the shelving unit, searching for the items. She doesn't hear the shuffling behind her as Cora moves up behind her, but she does feeling a heady item hit her in the back of the head. It's the last thing she remembers before losing consciousness.

Robin is pacing the floor. His wife should have been back by now. It's been over two hours. He has a horrid feeling that something is wrong. Why weren't they searching for her? Emma had said that they would give her another twenty minutes, but Robin feared that they could be too late.

Finally, Emma decides that something is off. Robin, David, and Emma head out. The children are instructed to stay with Snow under the protection charm that Emma had cast. They weren't taking any chances, especially since Regina hadn't returned.

Thankfully, Regina had told them her hunch, so they knew to go to the vault first. Robin knows right away that his wife had been hear. Before they even enter, he smells her cinnamon apple scent.

"Regina!" He calls, racing ahead of the others.

He practically flies down the steps. The only thing on his mind is Regina. He's praying that she's alright, but the feeling in his gut just won't leave. He reaches the room and freezes when he sees the sight before him.

"No." He whispers in tears. He moves to crouch beside the body of the mayor. He reaches to find a pulse, but is met with nothing. "Regina, no. Please, don't do this. Come back to me."

"Robin!" Emma calls, but she freezes when she sees him holding her friend's body.

"We're too late." David gasps. "No...no...this can't be."

Robin cries against his soulmate's lifeless body. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He never should have let her come alone. He couldn't live his life without her. He just couldn't.

"Robin, we have to go." Emma tells the broken hearted archer. "We have to tell the others."

"H-how do I tell my children that their mother….that she's…" He can't say it.

"I don't know." David admits sadly. "But, we have to figure it out."

Snow knows that a tragedy has happened when she sees Robin's face. The children are upstairs watching a movie when the trio return. Thank goodness for that, because Robin is still a mess. He hasn't been able to put himself together yet, and he knows his kids will need him to be strong.

"No.." Snow gasps, tears forming in her eyes. "Tell me...tell me it's now what I think."

"She's gone." Emma gasps, allowing her own emotions to start to take over. "We….we were too late."

"Regina can't be dead." Snow refuse to believe this awful news.

"What!?"

The adults turn their heads to see Claire and Henry standing their. They all exchanged horrified looks. This was not the way they should have found out. Robin stands and reaches to pull them close.

"No!" Claire screeches, jerking away. "You..you're lying."

"Claire, baby listen.." Robin tries. "I saw it myself. Your mother….she loved you guys so much…"

"She...she can't be dead." Henry cries.

No one has any words to comfort these children. They had just lost their mother. What do you say to that? The only thing that would make this better would be Regina, and that was not possible. She would never be there to comfort them again, and Robin couldn't think of anything worse.

"W-what do we do now?" Henry manages to ask.

"We have to find Amelia and Cora still." David says with a sigh. "We aren't safe with them out there. Regina's sacrificed herself to save us, we will not let her die in vain."

"We'll go. Robin is in no condition to do this, dad." Emma replies. "Let's get this over with. We need help, so we should find Gold."

"Wait!" Claire exclaims. "Just like that you're gonna move on? My mother just died, and you guys want to continue on like it's nothing?"

"Claire, sweetheart, it's not like that." Snow insists. "We're all grieving, but that doesn't mean the threat will just pause until we've finished mourning."

Claire shakes her head. She just needed to get out of her so she could cry in peace. They all might have accepted that Regina was gone, but Claire hadn't even processed yet. She'd never had someone close to her die before, and she wasn't sure what the guidelines were for it. All Claire knew, was that she felt like she was going to throw up. She didn't want to be around anyone, not even Henry or her father. She just wanted her mom back.

Claire makes a wave of her hand. Before anyone can register what's happening, she's gone in a cloud of magic. She lands in her mother's vault with a thud. She needed to see proof, but the body is gone. The others must have moved it. A sob escapes from the brunette's throat.

"Claire." A voice says gently. The girl turns to see her adoptive mother standing there. "It's okay, we can be together now."

"You killed me my mother!" Claire exclaims in a watery voice. "Stay away from me."

"No. I am your mother." Amelia says, sounding much colder. "And you will never get away from me again."

Amelia grabs Claire before she has a chance to react. Claire feels something on her wrist. She looks down to see a black cuff. She gulps knowing exactly what the object is. Amelia had cut off her magic. She had no way to escape the woman who had murdered her mother, and even worse, she was all alone.

 **A/N 2...*Hide***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N 1: So...I know some people were upset that I killed Regina off, but maybe this will make my actions seem worth it? Give it a chance.**

Claire blinks her eyes open. She doesn't remember when or how she fell asleep. The last thing she remembers is Amelia placing the cuff on her wrist. As Claire slowly sits up she feels her stiff joints stretch. She must have been asleep for a while. At least Amelia had given her a bed. She rises from it slowly to find out if she's alone.

The room smells musty, like it's underground. For a moment, Claire wonders if she's still in the vault, but the dirt under her tells her she isn't. Now Claire needed to figure out how to get back to her family.

"Good you're awake." Amelia's sickly sweet voice says. It makes Claire wonder how she ever found comfort in the very same voice. "I made you some oatmeal, just like old times."

"I'm not hungry." Claire replies coldly. "And even if I was, I wouldn't eat anything you made. You'd probably poison me."

"I'm not some cold blooded killer, Claire. Everything I've done has been for you." Amelia insists moving toward the brunette. "I'd never hurt you."

"You already have!" Claire screeches yanking away before her adoptive mother can touch her. "You took my mother away."

Amelia sighs and steps away. She shakes her head, her frustration growing. The red head starts mumbling to herself. It makes Claire feel uneasy. Perhaps she should have just played along, but she's not sure she could have pulled it off.

"You see me as the villain." Amelia states turning back to Claire looking like she has a fire in her eyes. "Well, maybe that's who I should be then."

Amelia lunges forward. She grabs Claire by the arms and jerks her along. Claire winces at the pain, but refuses to cry out. She won't give her enemy that satisfaction. Regina had taught her how to be strong, and Claire promised herself that she wouldn't let her mother down.

The arrive at what looks to be a jail cell. As Amelia tosses Claire inside the prison, Claire wonders if this woman ever actually cared about her. She doubts that Amelia really knew how to love. If she did, her methods of showing it were in desperate need of improvement.

"Now you have your wish, Claire. I'm the bad guy." Amelia seethes as she locks the door. "You can rot here just like your mother."

Anger bubbles in the young girl at the mention of Regina. Amelia had no right to speak of her. Not after she killed her out of, what, jealousy? Claire had never hated anyone before, but in that moment, that was all she felt for the woman who had raised her for most of her life. Her life had been a lie before finding her real parents, and now she only had half of them. She felt like she'd never get the full package.

"Claire." A voice whispers.

Claire freezes. That voice sounded so familiar, but Claire refused to be tricked. It was impossible for that voice to belong to Regina. Claire knew that.

"Claire, baby, come closer." Claire closes her eyes. She keeps reminding herself not to be fooled.

"Who are you?" Claire asks without turning to see the person.

"It's me Claire, I swear." Regina's voice replies. "I'm chained up. Please, sweetheart, come here. I want to see you."

"No." Claire snaps turning. "My mother is dead. You're just pretending to be here!"

"I know that's what Amelia made it look like, but it is me, Claire. She killed Cora and disguised her body as me."

"Prove it." Claire demands, still extremely skeptical. "What's something only my mother would know?"

"The first time you used your magic was to save Henry." Regina says weakly. Claire suddenly notices how parched the voice is. "You were so afraid afterwards, but Emma and I taught you. I made the bridge collapse with me on it because I knew you would react by instinct. You were so made at me because I had put my life on the line."

"It is you." Claire cries.

She's in her mother's arms in seconds. The chains make it difficult, but Regina still manages to hold her daughter close. They're both crying as they hold onto each other.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks gently. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay." Claire assures nuzzling into her mother's embrace. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." Regina promises. She plants a kiss on Claire's matted curls.

They needed to get out of there, Regina knew it, but she needed a moment to comfort her daughter. Clearly her daughter had been traumatised, probably because she thought her mother had been killed. Regina knows the feeling, since her own mother was now dead. She didn't have time to grieve yet, it would have to wait until they were safe.

"Claire, I need you to think for a moment, okay? Did you see any escape routes?" Regina asks her daughter.

"I-I don't know." Claire replies sounding scared. "I...I think...maybe there was a window."

"That's good." Regina praises. "We just need to get out of this cell then."

"She put the key on hook over there." Claire replies pointing to a corner just outside the cell. "I remember watching her do it."

"Maybe the key to the lock on the chain is there as well." Regina wonders allowed. "Claire, do you think you could get the key with a stick?"

"If we had one, maybe." Claire replies.

Regina gestures to the other corner outside the cell where a broom is leaning. Amelia had carelessly left it sitting there, probably because Regina was chained up anyhow. Claire smiles, realizing that there was a possibility that they'd escape this mess together. Claire leaves her mother's comfort reluctantly, but is able to reach the broom.

Claire holds her breath as she uses the cleaning tool to maneuver the keys from the hook. She knows if Amelia hears them or comes to check on them, it's over. As they keys slide down the broom and into her hand, Claire let's out her breath. She rushes to her mother, letting her free of the metal. They move together to unlock the cell.

"We must be silent now." Regina whispers to her daughter. Claire nods to indicate to her mother that she understands.

The pair creep toward the window. Regina opens it slowly. Claire watches, but Amelia doesn't detect them. Regina motions for Claire to climb out first. Once her daughter is safely through, Regina follows. They take in their surrounding. They were just on the outskirts of town in an old house.

"Come on," Regina says to Claire with a soft smile. "Let's go home."

 **A/N** **I am so sorry! I would never really kill Regina! I just needed some tension, but SHE'S ALIVE! Also Sunday's episode has me feeling very inspired, and sad, and emotional. -Kaila**

"Come on.

 **A**


End file.
